Delilah's Back In LPS
by Delilah L
Summary: Delilah comes and at the time Blythe is throwing a Pet and People Party and will Sunil ask Delilah to a dance as well as Blythe and Josh and what would happen after Captain Cuddles is at the party.
1. LPS Guest

It was a long Wednesday night at Littlest Pet Shop, as the clock showed 6:45 p.m., the pets got home and Blythe was going to bed for tomorrow.

On Thursday morning all the pets and Blythe were here (including Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream) and then... Delilah walks in and Sunil gets all dopey. Sugar Sprinkles saw how Sunil struggles to impress her so, she made a plan.

Later that day, Blythe decided to throw a party at the DPCFTAP (Dance Party Club For Teens And Pets). She already made a reservation and set the place up. All she needed to do was to send the invitation to all of her classmates (Yes. Even the Biskit twins).

As she finished sending invitations she ran into Josh Sharp (Blythe's crush) at first she was jittery but then she said quickly "Would you like to go to my Teens and Pet party?" and he said "sure." And as he left she scream silently.

Later at the pet shop she invited the pets and each of them can bring a friend (Zoe=Digby,Penny=Mushroom,Minka=Olive,Pepper=OB,Vinnie=The Raccoon,Russell=Shivers, and Sunil=Delilah)

As soon as the pets heard the news their owners came and every one went home to get ready for Blythe's Party.


	2. The Party

At the party Sugar Sprinkles went and wore a pink dress with sprinkles on it to blend in as she puts her plan in action.

As every one got in their clothes (Blythe wore a blue dress with necklace,bracelets,her hair is like the one in door jammed,and blue shoes like the ones from Shake A Leg.) she came to the pets house to take them to the party.

(All the pets wore the clothes Blythe made in Mean isn't your color except Russell and Sunil. Russell wore the suit in secret cupet and Sunil wore the clothes from the song all around the world.)

Once they were there the party started in 5 minutes. Blythe was at the punch bowl when Josh bumped in to her and she started to blush the pets knew that was an sign to go to the pet party area. There when Sunil walked in he saw Delilah white dress with a pink ribbon across her waist and Sugar Sprinkles set the music and lighting at the pet party.

Blythe said to Josh, "uhh, want some punch?" and he said, "sure." and grab a glass and walked away and Blythe snapped out of her daze as Youngmee and Sue walked in front of her and Sue said,"Blythe hello any one in there." And Blythe response, "Yeah Josh, um I mean Sue."

While Blythe was talking to Sue and Youngmee Sugar Sprinkles engaged step 1 by bumping Sunil closer to Delilah and then Sunil walked away as he was stopped by Sugar Sprinkles and she said,"Come on don't be a wimp and ask her to have some punch or dance with you."and then Sunil said," I can't so just leave me alone."

So Sugar Sprinkles had to switch to plan B she brung out her guitar and went to the upstairs is to plan B in action.

Later Blythe said to Youngmee," No! I am too nervous to ask him to dance." And at that moment Josh said ,"Ask who to dance with you."


	3. The Party Suprise

"Uh, no one heh." Blythe said nervously then Josh said,"well okay then um I be going." "Yeah sure." Blythe said as she looked all silly.

The pets on the other hand Sunil bumped into Pepper and she said,"hey watch where your going Sunil." And he said "sorry do you know where Sugar Sprinkles is?" Pepper said,"nope." Sunil left and when he saw Delilah he fell on a banana peel and saw her coming closer to him and he hid behind a random pet and when he looked to see who it was he was hitting himself in the face he actually hid behind Delilah.

Pepper saw that and laughed at Sunil and then Delilah said to Sunil,"hi the ducky." Sunil got afraid and Sugar Sprinkles got her guitar and made Sunil say,"would you like too dance." As soon as Sugar Sprinkles snapped Sunil out of the spell, Sunil thought oh no I knew that was going to happen. Surprised Sunil heard Delilah say,"yeah why not." And danced with Sunil then a slow dance song played and every pet danced with each other.

Sunil felt like the luckiest mongoose in the world ,but Blythe was a different story she came up to Josh and then chickened away and then Youngmee said," Blythe just ask him out." mid sentence she stopped and said,"what happens next it's for your own good." Then she pushed Blythe into Josh.

She tried to run away but then he said "hey Blythe." And she froze and said quickly "would you like to go out?" Blythe froze and thought you're in for it now. Then Josh said,"sure I was going to ask you the same thing." And Blythe felt like she was going to faint and asked "would you like to dance then?" She blushed and Josh danced with her.


	4. Sudden Twist

Blythe looked into Josh's eyes and blushed. Sunil on the other something horrible happened as soon as he danced with her Pepper's Boyfriend (Captain Cuddles) bumped into Sunil he saw Delilah and said,"Delilah is that you." and Pepper said,"you know her."

Cuddles said "yeah she's my girlfriend (he kissed her)." Pepper and Sunil gasped and ran outside and started crying.  
Delilah and Cuddles shrugged and decide to dance. Vinnie and Russel saw this and was about to say something until Esteban threw a pie in Vinnie's face  
Vinnie got mad and chased Esteban everywhere.

Pepper was crying and so was Sunil then Pepper said ,"I can't believe that jerk he kissed her right in front of me!" (sobs) Sunil said ,"I know Delilah is just as bad."  
Then Pepper said ,"It's like I'm invisible to everyone." Sunil said ,"No you're not before Delilah I knew you were so beautiful." Pepper blushed and said "thanks come on let's go back to the party." they held hands and went back to the party.

Pepper and Sunil danced all happy and Sugar Sprinkles saw this and said "didn't see that coming" and danced with Shahrukh her boyfriend.  
Blythe and Sunil were happy and at the end Sunil is Pepper's boyfriend and Blythe is Josh's girlfriend and right before the party ended Pepper kissed Sunil.

Everyone went home except Vinnie he was still chasing Esteban until Sunil knocked him out and dragged him home


End file.
